In recent years, electronic technology, including communication technology, has revolutionized our everyday lives. Electronic communication devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers or others have permeated the lives of almost every person living in the developed world, and quite a number of people living in undeveloped countries. Mobile communication and computing devices, especially, have become the means by which countless millions consume and share information and communicate in various forms such as e-mail, text messages and in particular surfing the Internet and using web-based applications.
In order to finance the various costs associated with the web sites, including but not limited to storage, content creation and administration, and thus enable the prosperity of internet sites and web applications, their owners and providers usually take one of two approaches: charging the users or selling screen space and displaying messages such as advertisements. The first approach of charging the users has its drawbacks as users are becoming more and more reluctant to pay for information they feel should be free. The second approach, of selling screen space to advertisers is also problematic: users find the messages and in particular advertisements annoying, avoid cooperating by not clicking on links, and most of all stop noticing and recognizing the messages. Advertisers and web site owners on the other hand become more aggressive, for example by displaying a pre-content message taking up the whole screen, which can be eliminated only after a predetermined period of time, displaying messages showing moving objects, or messages which move from one location on the screen to the other in order to attract the viewer's attention, or the like. In some cases, the user may become so antagonistic to the displayed messages, that only after the message has disappeared, he or she realizes they may be interested in the product or service, but then may have no access to it. In other cases, the messages become so aggressive and annoying that some users may avoid the site at all.
There is thus a need in the art for a method and system for displaying messages in a manner that would not annoy users and make them develop antagonism to the displayed product or service, but will still be noticed and effective so that the users will internalize and remember the message.